Super Spies
The Super Spies are one of the 4 factions from the Science Fiction Double Feature set. This faction is themed after James Bond. Cards The Super Spies have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is the usual 30 or an average of 3 per minion. Minions 1x Secret Agent - power 5 - Ongoing: After another player plays an action, he or she must discard a card. 2x Mole - power 4 - Ongoing: Before this base scores, you may play an action as a Special action. 3x Operative - power 3 - Reveal the top card of each player's deck. Place any of those cards on the bottom of their owner's deck. Return the other cards to the top of their decks. 4x Spy - power 2 - Look at the top 3 cards of your deck. Place them on the top and/or bottom of your deck in any order. Actions 1x Discards Are Forever - All players reveal cards from their decks until they reveal a minion. Discard all revealed cards. 2x For My Eyes Only - Look at the top 5 cards of your deck. Place them on the top and/or bottom of your deck in any order. 1x From Q With Love - Draw three cards. Discard two cards. 1x Live and Let Chum - Special: Play before a base scores. Destroy a minion of power 3 or less there. 1x Mindraker - Play on a base. Ongoing: Other players cannot play Specials while this base is scoring. 1x Permit to Kill - Each other player reveals the top two cards of his or her deck and discards any minions revealed. Return the other cards on the top of the deck in any order. 1x The Base Is Not Enough - Special: Play before a base scores. Choose a minion there of power 4 or less. You control that minion until the end of the turn. 2x The Spy Who Ditched Me - All other players must discard a minion or reveal their hand to show they have no minions. Bases * ISI's Swingin' Pad * Secret Volcano Headquarters Mechanics Super Spies specialized in sabotaging players by disrupting the opponent deck and hands while improving your deck and hand at the same time. Super Spies also give you more choice and control on your special ability as well. Spy and For My Eyes Only allow you to look at your cards and put them in your own order so you can have higher chance to get better cards next turn while Operative, Discards Are Forever, The Spy Who Ditched Me '''and ''Secret Agent ' ''allow you to sabotage other player by forcing them to discard cards from either their hands or their deck. '''Super Spies's Mole' is possibly the most unique of all. Mole have an ability allow player to play action as special action when bases is capture allowing player to either sabotage them or improve your minion last minute. However, they have lack of offensive tactic so they will suffer without any offensive actions or minions. Category:Factions